


Wanna Get Out of Here?

by FantasyEX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Worship, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionTheon can't keep his eyes off of Ros, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.He's been crushing on her for a while, but tonight, he has a chance to take things further...
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Ros
Kudos: 5





	Wanna Get Out of Here?

The party was boring.   
  
The beer was flat.   
  
The music sucked.   
  
But no one was bothering to pretend that they went for any of _that._   
  
Theon, especially, hadn’t decided to show up to the townhouses for shitty beer and the insufferable, dull _thump, thump, thump_ of bad music. He was here, like just about everyone else milling about the trashed house, for a girl. Not just _any_ girl, though. Theon had his eyes on Ros.   
  
He had been after her for quite some time now, flirting with little success. Most men gave up after a short while, the fiery redhead having played hard-to-get for a bit too long after a one-night stand or two. Theon was persistent, though. He found it too easy to get lost in Ros’s gorgeous, green eyes. He flirted with her just about every chance he got, and, eventually, with a playful, teasing smirk, she invited him to a party - _this_ party. Now that he was here, a few drinks in, Theon couldn’t help but wonder whether Ros had ulterior motives…   
  
“There’s a room upstairs if you want to head someplace quieter…”   
  
Theon couldn’t help but grin as he tailed Ros upstairs, his eyes tracing eager paths up and down her perfect curves. Her leopard-print dress - short enough to show off the red thong underneath - clung to her body, accentuating each and every line and curve of her shapely form. A leather, midriff-cutoff jacket hung from her shoulders, unzipped to show off her impressive bust. Her breasts were enormous, plump mounds, threatening to spill out of her dress any moment, jiggling with each step she took. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples were pressed against her dress, straining against the tight fabric.   
  
Ros flipped her hair, turning her head to smirk at Theon. She looked him up and down as she lingered outside the unoccupied bedroom. He definitely wasn’t bad, she thought. He was handsome enough. Dark, messy hair, bright eyes, coarse stubble lining his lean jaw, a cocky smile…   
  
This was going to be _fun._   
  
“You gonna say something?” Ros teased, crossing her arms, tilting her head toward Theon. “Or did you just want to stare at me all night?”   
  
Theon perked up, his alcohol-flushed cheeks brightening a bit. He stammered for a moment, stumbling over his words before settling on what he decided was the safest compliment.   
  
“You… look nice,” Theon said, the grin never leaving his face.   
  
Ros couldn’t help but chuckle. She cocked her hips to the side, gripped her dress, and lifted it. Theon’s eyes widened. Ros flaunted herself for a moment before tugging her dress back down, covering herself up again.   
  
“I know,” Ros replied cockily, her tone smug and teasing. “I _thought_ this outfit might get you all hot and bothered… Guess I was right.”   
  
Theon approached, that cocky grin still stretched across his lips. He planted a hand on the door behind Ros, leaning in close. She tilted her head, letting his coarse stubble brush across her soft skin. She gasped quietly, her lips parting just barely, enough to let her breath out in a soft, shaky exhale.   
  
“You don’t plan on leaving me like _this,_ do you?” Theon asked.   
  
He took Ros by the wrist, guiding her hand toward him. She let her palm come to rest on his crotch, cupping a warm, gently-pulsing firmness that told her just how excited he was. She smirked, leaning into him as he kissed her neck. She rubbed his erection through his pants, moaning softly, her free hand groping for the doorknob behind her.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Ros teased, pushing the door open. “I wouldn’t leave a stud like you hanging…”   
  
The pair staggered into the darkened bedroom, Theon carelessly kicking the door shut behind him. He licked and sucked at Ros’s neck, occasionally managing to steal a kiss, his lips meeting hers only for moments at a time. He knew she was still teasing him, not letting him take everything he wanted from her. By the time the night was through, he resolved, he would have her seeing things differently. A hand between her thighs, a sharp exhale from her pouty lips, and she was on her back, the backs of her knees buckling at the foot of the bed.   
  
Theon followed close behind, climbing onto the bed, planting a hand firmly beside Ros’s head, leaning down, his cocky grin widening as he moved in for a kiss. Ros let him have it this time, her fingers curling around the back of his head, pulling him in. She moaned, her tongue pushing into his mouth, drawing a soft, surprised gasp out of him. She sucked his tongue, bobbing her head slightly, teasing him with a playful little peek at what her lips could do. She wasn’t about to give him much more than just that one little tease, though. Maybe, if he was good, that would come later…   
  
For now, however, Ros was more interested in the main event. She broke her kiss with Theon, a shaky moan escaping her lips, saliva hanging between her tongue and his. Theon panted heavily, his flushed face now a picturesque expression of mixed amazement and desire. His overconfidence had been done away with, sucked right out of him by Ros’s pouty lips. Perfect, she thought with a smirk. She had him in the palm of her hand.   
  
“Be a dear and help me out of this dress,” Ros breathed.   
  
“With pleasure,” Theon replied, his voice a low, lusty growl.   
  
He slipped off her jacket as quickly as he could, tossing it aside. His hands wandered for a short while, his fingers tracing their way down Ros’s face, over her bare shoulders, down her arms. He laced his fingers between hers, his free hand clutching at her dress and tugging it down. Her breasts, soft and plump, spilled free, bouncing and rippling as Theon pulled away her dress. Her nipples were fat and stiff, nearly as round as quarters, standing firm against wide, pale-pink areolae. Theon couldn’t help himself.   
  
“ _OH!_ Well, _someone’s_ eager!”   
  
Ros giggled, caressing Theon’s head as he latched onto her nipple, his lips sealing around the big, pink nub. He sucked greedily, his teeth grazing Ros’s nipple, his tongue circling it over and over again. Her excited giggles were interspersed with soft, breathy moans. She hissed sharply, tilting her head back, her lips quivering as her breath escaped in a low, shaky gasp. Theon’s eagerness, the desperation he must have felt at _finally_ having a chance to fuck her, was showing through. As he groped and sucked at her chest, Ros felt a thrilling, electrifying rush of pleasure course through her body.   
  
She couldn’t remember the last time one of her lays had gotten her _this_ worked up…   
  
Ros guided Theon’s hand between her thighs. He was more than receptive enough, offering up no hesitation or resistance, letting her drag his fingers up the soft skin of her thigh, creeping ever toward the warmth of her sex. Once he had reached his destination, his body took over. He stroked her slit through the tight, thin fabric of her thong, his fingertips gliding up her barely-covered pussy lips, stopping to rub her clit through her underwear. She held him close, her body gently rocking his, coaxing his hips into motion to grind against her. She gasped, her voice escaping in low, soft moans, her breath steaming from her lips. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and her body was quivering with excitement. She needed to touch Theon. She couldn’t wait any longer.   
  
“ _Let me see it,”_ Ros gasped, her voice equal parts commanding and needy. “ _Take that cock out for me…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Theon’s lips stayed latched to Ros’s nipple as he pulled back. He sucked, stretching the sensitive, stiff nub nearly to its limit before breaking away with a loud _pop._ Ros gasped shakily, trembling as she scooted further onto the bed, leaving Theon with the room he needed to strip. She hiked her dress up, stroking herself through her skimpy panties as she watched Theon tug his pants down.   
  
Ros was normally rather well-composed. She liked to think of herself as level-headed, even. But when she first caught sight of Theon’s cock, hanging there between his thighs, resting atop a pair of fat, heavy balls, she couldn’t help but gasp in awe. It was the biggest she’d ever seen, she realized. It wasn’t even completely hard yet, either. It twitched, half-erect, pulsing to life as Theon wrapped his fingers around its shaft, slowly stroking.   
  
Ros watched, starry-eyed, her jaw dropping as Theon’s cock sprang up to its full length. Thick, hard, and nearly a full foot long, it throbbed eagerly in his hand, squirting a fat wad of pre-cum onto the bed. His balls flexed, tensing up for a moment before relaxing. Ros swore she could see them swelling up, as if filling with all the hot, thick cum she was surely going to be drawing out of Theon that night.   
  
“ _Wow,”_ was all Ros managed to mutter.   
  
Theon’s smirk returned, his lips curling into a sly grin as he realized how impressed Ros was. He continued stroking his cock, inching forward. He gave himself a firm squeeze, coaxing out a thick rope of arousal, which splattered across Ros’s thigh.   
  
“Impressed?” Theon teased, already knowing exactly what Ros’s response could be.   
  
Ros managed a slight, bewildered smile, her eyes still sparkling with excitement, fixed on Theon’s crotch. She nodded weakly, finally forcing herself to look away from Theon’s enormous manhood to look him in the eyes. She rolled over and crawled on all fours over to where he knelt on the bed. Slowly, shakily, she reached out for his cock, wrapping her fingers around the shaft.   
  
“It’s _so_ big!” Ros purred, nearly swooning now that she was so close to Theon’s impressive length. “I’ve never seen one so _huge_ before!”   
  
She paused, shooting Theon a toothy grin.   
  
“And _that’s_ saying something!”   
  
She gave him a quick wink before getting to work. She leaned in, parting her lips, her hot breath steaming against the pink flesh of Theon’s glans. She held herself there, her tongue hanging out, her eyes fixed on Theon’s face, watching expectantly for his reaction. His cocky grin faded, shifting again into an expression of lusty, impatient arousal. Perfect.   
  
“ _Aaahhh-MMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ros swallowed up Theon’s cock, gulping playfully, the exaggerated noise coming just as her lips sealed around his skin. He groaned in response, closing his eyes, his hand caressing Ros’s ginger hair as she started to bob her head. She was an expert. That much was clear from the very first moment she took him into her mouth. She slid smoothly, back and forth, back and forth, her tongue gliding along Theon’s shaft, swishing against the underside of his length. Each time she pulled back, she teased his glans, her tongue swirling around the sensitive, pink crown of his manhood before she sucked him down again.   
  
“ _Ohhh, Ros,”_ Theon breathed softly. “I’ve been… _Aaahhh…_ dreaming of this for _so_ long…”   
  
“ _Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ros let out a quiet moan in response, affirming that she knew just how badly Theon had been lusting after her. She might not have made him wait this long to have her had she known what he was packing. She would just have to make up for lost time, she decided. She _slurped_ noisily, slobbering all over Theon’s cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked and sucked, never once looking away from him. She read his reactions, every twitch, every moan, every breathless little gasp taken in, used to gauge exactly what to do next. She teased him _just_ right, bobbing her head exactly as quickly or as slowly as she needed to send shivers up his spine and curl his toes. She wanted him to _need_ her, to be so helpless and horny that he couldn’t resist fucking her brains out. The salty-sweet gush of pre-cum onto her tongue was a nice little bonus.   
  
Finally, with a soft, wet _pop,_ Ros pulled back, her thumb and forefinger still wrapped around the base of Theon’s twitching cock. She gave him a gentle squeeze, coaxing out a thick burst of pre. She caught the warm arousal on her tongue and swallowed it down quickly, flashing another playful wink up at Theon as she released his shaft and stretched out on the bed, spreading her legs for him.   
  
“I can’t wait any longer,” Ros breathed shakily, hastily pulling her thong down her legs. “Get over here and _fuck me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “No need to tell me twice!” Theon replied, the eagerness in his voice undeniable.   
  
He was on Ros in an instant, his lips locked with hers, moaning against her as his cock pressed against her mons. He rolled his hips, his shaft sliding along her slit, his glans prodding her clit with each needy thrust. Their tongues twisted around each other, rolling and crashing together as they each poured their lust and desperation into the kiss. Theon grabbed hold of his shaft to line himself up, pressing his cockhead against the folds of Ros’s sex. He took just a moment to gather himself, pausing ever so briefly before pushing his hips forward.   
  
“ _AHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The two broke their kiss, simultaneously crying out in ecstasy, their vision blurring white with numbing pleasure as they joined together. Theon’s cock plunged deep into Ros’s folds, her snug inner walls flexing around him, clinging to his shaft, sucking it deeper inside with each twitch. Ros moaned, tilting her head back and shivering as Theon filled her, his balls coming to rest against her pussy lips. She had never felt anyone this _perfect_ before. No one had ever felt so _right_ inside of her. Theon was the biggest she had ever been with. He made her feel like a virgin again, all the fresh, intense excitement of her first time rushing over her as he penetrated her.   
  
Theon’s breaths came in sharp, shaky gasps as he bottomed out inside of Ros. He had never been with someone so incredibly tight, so warm and snug around his cock before. Ros was one of the very, _very_ few women to ever take his full length. That alone was enough to excite him. Coupled with her virgin-tight cunt, Theon wasn’t sure how long he could last inside of Ros. He was damn well going to give her the night of her life, though.   
  
“ _AH!”_   
  
The first _snap_ of Theon’s hips drew a sharp yelp out of Ros. When he started to thrust, pumping his hips rhythmically, his body _slapping_ against hers, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. There was no point in hiding how turned on she was now. She let her lips part. She closed her eyes. She clung tightly to Theon, and she let out a low, tremulous moan. Her voice escaped in an issuance of pure, unchecked lust. Each thrust from Theon filled her with more wonderful, tingling pleasure than she had felt with any of her previous partners. His cock was _made_ for her, she thought. It reached all the right places, stretched her _just_ right, throbbed and pulsed with unmatched need deep inside of her.   
  
Ros succumbed to her mounting ecstasy before long. She wrapped her legs around Theon’s back, locking them together and pulling him in close. She shuddered, her orgasm building from a gentle, rolling sensation into a crashing pulse of white-hot waves of pleasure. She squeaked, trembling, as her pussy flexed and clenched, contracting tight as could be around Theon’s cock, holding him in place, balls-deep inside of her.   
  
“R- Ros, I- I can’t- _NNGH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Theon groaned, trying and failing to pull out as he was milked to completion by Ros’s orgasmic contractions. His climax was powerful, his cock swelling inside her, his glans twitching and pulsing against her cervix. His balls tensed, flexing hard as he unloaded straight into Ros’s womb. He gasped and grunted, pressing firmly against her as his cum spewed, thick, hot, and sticky, into her deepest reaches. He could feel her orgasm intensify in response, her cunt squeezing him even tighter, as if to suck the jizz straight from his throbbing manhood.   
  
“ _Ah… Ahh… Mmm…"_ _  
__  
_ Ros let out a breathless, satisfied moan as Theon filled her. She gripped him tight, her nails digging into his back, not letting go until she was sure he had emptied his balls completely inside of her. She could barely see straight. Her head was a mess of lusty static. Was today a safe day? She couldn’t remember, and she didn’t care. Right now, all she wanted was more of Theon’s amazing dick. She kissed him deeply, her tongue pushing into his mouth, a moan muffled against him as she finally let him pull out.   
  
Theon wasn’t satisfied yet, either. He kissed Ros fiercely, caressing her face, his fingers running through her hair, his hand roaming her body to grope at her busty chest. They rolled around on the bed, moaning as they went, until, finally, they broke apart panting, breathless, their shared lust surging to new, blazing-hot heights.   
  
“Bend over,” Theon growled.   
  
Ros purred, obeying without hesitation, rolling onto her stomach as Theon stroked his wet, sticky cock. She bit her lip as she watched him over her shoulder, eyeing him up as he took position between her legs. He gripped her plump, bubbly rear, squeezing her butt, spreading her cheeks. He stretched her asshole between his thumbs, teasing the tight little O-ring, contemplating for just a moment whether he should fuck her ass instead. He decided against it, however, the sight of her freshly-filled pussy, tight, wet, and leaking his cum simply too enticing to pass up.   
  
Theon pushed his cock back into Ros’s cunt with a wet, sloppy noise. He plunged in effortlessly, groaning as he _squelched_ into his own warm, sticky load. Ros moaned, gripping the bed sheets, her knuckles going white. She gasped and whimpered, the heat and tension bubbling up in her core nearly boiling over. She managed to keep control of herself for the moment, however, not wanting to finish prematurely twice in a row. This time, she resolved, she was going to enjoy herself.   
  
_SLAP!_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Theon gave Ros’s ass a firm smack as he started to thrust. Her butt jiggled, the plump, fat mounds of her bottom rippling under the force of his strokes. He pumped fast, hard, and deep, wasting no time on foreplay. Neither of them could bear to wait, anyway. Right now, they didn’t want to tease each other any longer. They didn’t want to play around. They didn’t want to make love. They wanted to _fuck,_ and that was exactly what they were going to do.   
  
Raw and animalistic, the pair’s desire grew and grew, building in intensity with each passing moment. Theon squeezed and groped, spanked and slapped at Ros’s fat ass. Ros backed herself against Theon, her hips _smacking_ against him as she rolled them in time with his. They each grunted and moaned, gasped and whimpered, their shared lust and heat coursing back and forth as they chased each other to their peaks.   
  
Their breathing was shallow and labored. Their faces were flushed and red. Sweat dotted their skin. Steam filled the dimly-lit room. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them. Moans, gasps, and screams of lust filled the air. Ros’s mouth hung open, her moans issuing forth unrestrained. Theon’s breaths faded into low, throaty growls, his grip on Ros’s ass tightening, his fingers sinking into her juicy, bubbly flesh.   
  
“ _Gonna fucking cum!”_ Theon warned Ros.   
  
He was seconds from his climax now. His thrusts were desperate, staccato, firm and hard as could be. The wet, rapid-fire _slap, slap, slap_ of his hips on Ros’s ass quickened, intensifying as he neared his limit.   
  
“Don’t you fucking _dare_ try to pull out this time,” Ros growled. “Pump my pussy _full_ of cum!”   
  
“ _Nnngh!_ Take it!” Theon groaned, slamming his hips forward one last time.   
  
“ _Mmmaaahhh…_ That’s it!” Ros gasped, surrendering to her own climax. “ _Oooh,_ fucking knock me _up!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Theon did exactly that. He ground against Ros from behind, pushing his cock as deep inside her as it would go. He exploded inside of her, his prick throbbing powerfully as it spewed hot, thick ropes of spunk into Ros’s pussy. He could feel her tensing, flexing, pulsing around him, her cunt draining him dry, drinking up all the fresh, sticky jizz he squirted into her. His balls flexed hard, tightening until they were less than half their full size, contracting snugly against his body as they pumped out their fat, virile load.   
  
Theon growled, doubling over, collapsing on top of Ros. He gave her a few final, firm thrusts, his hips _slapping_ against her bubble butt as he pumped out the very last of his semen into her before finally pulling out. Ros’s pussy twitched, quivering in post-orgasmic bliss as Theon’s fresh load dribbled out onto the bed. She groaned, still gripping the sheets as tightly as she could as her eyelids fluttered closed. She passed out beneath Theon, her freshly-creampied pussy leaking thick, pearly-white globs of cum as he followed close behind into unconsciousness…   
  
\---   
  
“So… about last night…”   
  
Ros spoke absentmindedly, stroking Theon’s hair as he sucked at her juicy breast. His half-hard cock was in her hand, sticky with her juices and his spunk. She worked him expertly, teasingly back to a full erection, giving him a gentle squeeze before continuing to speak.   
  
“There’s no _way_ I want that to be a one-time thing,” Ros said.   
  
Theon _popped_ off of Ros’s tit, kissing his way up her chest until he reached her lips. He gave her a quick, playful little peck before replying.   
  
“Fine by me,” he said with a grin. “I don’t think I’d be able to quit you after that, anyway…”   
  
“Fuck buddies?” Ros asked, a teasing, playful edge to her tone.   
  
“Fuck buddies,” Theon replied with a nod.   
  
Before they knew it, they were rolling around on the bed again, tangled in each other’s arms, eager to begin their friends-with-benefits relationship in the most explosive way they could imagine…   
  
\---   
  
Theon’s adoptive family, the Starks, couldn’t have been more stunned when he returned home at the end of the semester. Everyone, his uncle Ned, his aunt Catelyn, his cousins, _everyone_ found themselves staring at the girl his arm was slung around. To their credit, most managed to rein in their shock well enough to welcome her to Winterfell. Arya, one of Theon’s cousins, was the first to point out the ring on Ros’s finger.   
  
“Holy fucking _shit,_ Theon!” Arya squealed. “You’re _engaged?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The rest of Theon’s relatives erupted into a chaotic clamor of questions and wild speculation after that. Theon didn’t mind. He rather enjoyed being the center of attention. He slid his hand down Ros’s back and squeezed her behind as she showed off her diamond engagement ring for the Starks. Sansa was _particularly_ jealous of the ring her cousin had gotten for his fiancee, quietly seething over the fact that her girlfriend, Margaery, had yet to pop the question.   
  
It was decided over dinner that Ros would be moving in with the Starks. She thanked them graciously, but, gently running a hand over her slightly-swollen belly, teased that, if she was going to be staying at Winterfell…   
  
“You’d better make room for twins, too…”


End file.
